


High Stakes

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Cussing, HeeTop, M/M, Smut, if i miss anything please let me know, mafia, mentions of past violence, suggested violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Inspired by The Mobster by elisechoi. I think we all like the idea of dark, gangster T.O.P.





	1. Game Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 1/28/2014 and completed on 4/7/2014. I can be found here http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/656057/high-stakes-heechul--top-heetop

Kim Heechul and his father were riding the elevator to the embassy suite at the Hotel Seoul. They were meeting some of Mr. Kim's old poker buddies for a high stakes poker game.  
  
Mr. Kim rubbed his hands together and grinned. Heechul could tell his father was excited. Not just because he always won their annual game, but because there was a new competitor. One as good as Mr. Kim, so they say.  
  
"There you are!" said an older man as they walked in. "My, Heechul-ah, how you've grown!"

Heechul smiled and bowed.

"Son, you remember Mr. Park and Mr. Tan?" Mr. Kim introduced. All three bowed. Mr. Park, who had answered the door, turned to the young man standing behind him.

"This is Mr. Choi. His father passed away last year, so he's taking his place."

Heechul, Mr. Kim, and Mr. Choi bowed.

"Mr. Choi is as good as you are, Mr. Kim." said Mr. Park.

"Let's just play and see." said Heechul's father, amused. Mr. Choi only smiled.

 

  
  
Heechul didn't really pay attention to the proceedings. His chair was positioned a little ways behind his father's. He really didn't know the rules of poker, sp he spent his time either playing games on his phone or texting his best friend, Donghae. Donghae was in an especially saucy mood, so it took all of Heechul's concentration to stifle his chuckles. A couple of times he caught  Mr. Choi looking at him. Every time Heechul lifted his head, in fact. Sometimes Mr. Choi would look away, sometimes he wouldn't. He had dark eyes and short dark hair. His face was blank, except when Heechul had caught him smirking. Heechul only raised an eyebrow, and Mr. Choi looked back at his cards.  
  
"Mr. Kim, your son looks bored," said Mr. Choi. "How about we take a break?"

"That sounds good," replied Mr. Tan. "I could use something to eat."

Mr. Kim just shrugged and put down his cards. Heechul stood up and stretched, then followed his dad to the food table.

"I'm sorry you're bored, son." said Mr. Kim, making a small plate of food. Heechul shrugged and bit into a strawberry.

"I'm not, not really. Donghae is keeping me company."

"And how is my favorite troublemaker?"

"Running around with Eunhyuk."

"I wish those two would fuck and get it over with."

"Dad!" Heechul laughed.

"What? You know I'm right." Mr. Kim grumbled, walking off. Heechul just shook his head and grabbed a pineapple slice.

"Is the food to your satisfaction?" asked a deep voice. Heechul whirled around to see Mr. Choi standing behind him. Heechul smiled and nodded, swallowing the last of the pineapple.

"I'm sorry about your father." he said softly.

Mr. Choi shrugged and moved to stand next to Heechul. "It was hard, but it was his time. I'm sure he's at peace now."

Heechul, who hadn't known the late Mr. Choi, could only nod.

"Are we ready to pick up where we left off?" Mr. Kim asked.

Mr. Choi  smiled- a genuine, dimpled smile. "Your father is a formidable opponent."

Heechul smiled, too. "Especially when it came to negotiating groundings."

Mr. Choi laughed, and Heechul's chest squeezed. "If you like, you can go watch tv in the master bedroom."

"Father?"

"Go on, son," answered Mr. Kim. "Keep tabs on those ridiculous lovebird friends of yours."

Heechul walked into the other room.  
 

 

He had been sitting quietly for almost two hours. He forwent watching tv, opting instead  to sit on the window seat and watch the city below. He was startled when the door pushed open and Mr. Kim walked in, face ashen.

"Father!" Heechul shouted, rushing over. "Are you sick? Do we need to get to the hospital?"

Mr. Kim shook his head. "I lost son. I lost to Mr. Choi."

Heechul exhaled. "Well, that's okay. it's one loss. You'll be fine."

Mr. Kim shook his head again. "I lost, son. I lost big."

Heechul's heart caught in his throat- his father wasn't looking him in the eye. "How- how bad is it?"

"I lost you, son." Mr. Kim finally looked up, tears in his eyes. "You belong to Mr. Choi now."


	2. Master

"What do you mean, I belong to Mr. Choi? I'm a grown man; I belong to no one but myself."

"Do you know who Mr. Choi is? Mr. Choi Seunghyun?"

Heechul's eyes widened. "The mobster?"

  
 

"I'm a business man," came a deep voice from the doorway. Seunghyun leaned against the door frame, cool and relaxed.

Heechul snorted. "Just because they haven't pinned anything on you doesn't make you less of a criminal."

Seunghyun laughed. There was that clenching in Heechul's chest again. "You've got fire, Heechul-ah. I love it."

Heechul scowled and looked back to his father. The man was quietly crying.

 

  
"He chose it, you know." Seunghyun moved into the room. "He was going to lose his house, but I suggested you instead."

"Liar!" Heechul turned back to his father, who said nothing. "Dad?"

"We would have been homeless!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Heechul shouted. "I could have taken care of us! I would have gotten a second job, a third one, to take care of us! We would have been fine!"

 

  
"Mr. Kim, I think it's time for you to leave." Seunghyun pulled Mr. Kim out of the room, and Heechul followed. Before he made it to the suite door, his arms were grabbed.

"Hey! Fucking LET GO!"

"Heechul, be good for your new master." Mr. Kim said before the door was shut in his face.

Heechul struggled against whoever was holding him. "He's NOT my fucking master!"

"There's the fight again," Seunghyun smiled. "Easy boys. He belongs to me, but treat him gently."

The men let him go, and Heechul looked from them to Seunghyun.

"Kangin and Dongwook, my bodyguards. And yours, now. Anything you want, they'll get it for you. Except leaving, that is."

"Fuck you!"

"Let's discuss this in the other bedroom, shall we?" Seunghyun grabbed Heechul's wrist, but he planted his feet. Kangin gave him a shove and Heechul stumbled behind Seunghyun.

  
 

In the bedroom, Heechul struggled against Seunghyun, until Seunghyun got pissed and slammed Heechul into the wall. He pinned Heechul's arms above his head. "Easy doll," he whispered in Heechul's ear, making him shudder.  


"Fuck you," Heechul spat. "I'm not your doll."

"Let me explain how these games work. No one really loses. Everything that is lost one year can be recouped the following year. Ask Mr. Park how many times he's lost his car to Mr. Tan. Your father can always win you back next time. A year with me isn't so bad, is it?"

"If my father knew it was only for a year, then why was he so upset? Does he owe you money?"

"Yes. I told him I'd let him keep the house and forgive the debt if I could have you for a year."

"I'm not some object to be passed around! I could have paid you back!"

"No you couldn't. You could work around the clock for forty years and only pay back half."

 

  
Heechul's eyes widened. How much money did his father owe? And for what?

"Another thing you might not  know is that the players all sign a contract before each game, agreeing to accept the wins- or losses. It's legally binding. You are mine for one year."

"And you traded our house and the fortune my father owes you for a piece of ass."

"Nonsense. You're more than a piece of ass."

  
Heechul snorted.  
 

"I hope that's not how you see yourself, doll. You're so much more."

"You expect me to believe you? You don't even know me. You just want to fuck me."

Seunghyun smiled. "Yes I do, doll. You have no idea. But I won't force you. I'd much rather you enjoy it." He put a hand on Heechul's hip. "I want you to scream my name," he continued huskily. He put his face next to Heechul's. "You'll come to me, and I'll be waiting."  
 

Heechul narrowed his eyes, and Seunghyun shrugged.  
 

"Or you won't. But, I won't force you. I promise."

"The promise of a criminal." Heechul laughed derisively.

"It's all I have." Seunghyun finally released Heechul's arms. "Get some sleep. We'll leave tomorrow for your new home- my estate on the outskirts of the city. For the next year, you will live in the absolute lap of luxury- mine. Anything you need, anything you want- the whole world is yours."  
 

Seunghyun walked towards the door, but turned around. "I don't think I need to remind you that we're on the thirtieth floor, so you can't exactly shimmy down the drainpipe. And my bodyguards are carved from ice- they follow my orders and keep you safe. Good night, doll."

 

"I'm not calling you Master, you pompous ass!" Heechul shouted at the closed door.


	3. New Home

Heechul awoke to soft fingers traching his face. He cracked open an eye to see Choi Seunghyun smiling at him, and his chest squeezed again. Then he remembered the previous night's events and scowled.

"Now doll, don't make that face. You're so beautful when you sleep."

Heechul scooted back and pulled the covers over his chest.

Seunghyun sighed. "I'm very sorry to wake you, but check-out is in ten minutes. I would have woken you sooner, but you looked so peaceful."

Heechul shuddered. "You watched me while I slept? What is this, Twilight?"

Seunghyun smiled. "I only checked on you a few times. We won't have time to eat before leaving, but you can have whatever you want at home."

" **Not** home."

"We can argue over terminology later. Just get dressed because we have to bounce." Seunghyun kissed Heechul's forehead before he could stop him. "Hurry- don't make me send in help."

Heechul shot him a dark look as he walked out the door. He had slept on his shirt and underwear, so all he had to do was put on his pants and jacket and he was out the door.  
 

 

 

While Seunghyun was checking out, Heechul noticed a platinum credit card in his wallet.

"I need new sunglasses." Heechul said.

"Oh?"

"It was already night when we got here last night." Heechul pointed out.

"Your father should have dropped your stuff off already."

Heechul's breath caught thinking about his father. "But I need shades now. Look at how sunny it is. I don't want to get wrinkles from squinting."

"Alright. There's a gift shop right there. Let's see what we can find."

  
 

 

In the car on the way to Seunghyun's estate, Heechul was trying not to smirk. In the gift shop, he'd snagged the latest sunglasses from GIYONGCHY that he knew cost a few thousand won. But Seunghyun didn't even blink, just handed over the platinum card and gave Heechul the sunglasses. Seunghyun tried to hold Heechul's hand in the car, but Heechul pulled his hand away and the mobster didn't try again. However, once they arrived, Heechul couldn't hold his reaction in.

"Holy shit."

"Like your new home, doll?" asked a deep voice next to his ear.

Heechul snorted. "I've seen bigger."

"It's not the size that counts."

"Keep telling yourself that." Heechul sneered, but allowed himself to be guided inside- Kangin in back, Dongwook in front, Seunghyun next to him, hand at the small of Heechul's back.  
  


Once inside, Heechul found a line of men across the foyer.

"Nice meat market." Heechul stated, taking off his sunglasses and folding them to the neck of his shirt. A guy with thick eyebrows at the end of the line snorted and Heechul smiled.  
 _Hello gorgeous._

"The staff," Seunghyun replied. "Daesung, Seungri, and Taeyang- the rest of security; Leeteuk and Ryeowook clean and annoy Shindong, our poor beleagured chef; and Kyuhyun and Siwon, the gardeners."

T _hat explains the tan and muscles._ Heechul smirked when he saw Kyuhyun move closer to Siwon. He'd been caught staring. Oh well. If they were together, Heechul wouldn't interfere. But that sure wouldn't stop him from appreciating the sexy hunk of man.

"This is Master Kim Heechul, and he'll be staying with us for the next year," Seunghyun continued. "Everything will carry on as before, but he is an honored guest. Anything he wants, anything he needs, it's his. But he is not allowed to leave without an escort."

'What?" Heechul demanded.

"Can't have you trying to escape! Or have someone try to run off with you. You have full reign of the house and grounds, but there is always someone watching. Now, let me show you to your room." Seunghyun turned to the staff. "That is all." They bowed and began to disperse.

  
  


"Master Choi, there are fresh scones in the kitchen," said Shindong. "And what does Master Kim prefer to drink?"

"It's Heechul, and tea is fine."

Shindong bowed, and Heechul turned to follow Seunghyun up the cherry wood staircase. They turned right at the landing and walked to a pair of doors at the end of the hall.

"That's my room," Seunghyun indicated the double doors. "And this is your room."

"Right next to yours, of course." Heechul muttered, opening the door.

  
  


The walls were a deep mauve, the floor lush tan carpeting. Oversized windows occupied the wall behind the bed. The bed was a simple black platform frame with soft cream sheets, a matching nightstand and dresser.

"The decor is simple enough that you can easily change it as you see fit. The door near the foot of the bed is your closet, and this door to the right is the bathroom."

  
  
Heechul got up and peeked in the closet- empty walk-in. Nice. Inside the bathroom, everything was bright and clean: light blue walls with white trim; white flooring, counters, and a beautiful white clawfoot tub. Oh, Heechul couldn't _wait_ to break that in.

"We share a bathroom," Seunghyun said.

_Shit_. Heechul deflated.

Seunghyun laughd. "Relax, doll. I know how to knock before entering."

Heechul walked over to the windows. The yard was immaculate- trim, with tall trees, rosebushes, and other flowers he couldn't identify. There was a koi pond in the back left corner  under a huge shade tree, and a bench nearby. A gravel path led from the house to a retaining wall, where it split into two paths. One went left to the pond, the other to the opposite end of the yard. Heechul pictured Siwon working shirtless, basking in the sun and dripping with sweat.

"Thinking about Siwon?"

"Jealous?"

"Yes."

  
  
Heechul rolled his eyes. He turned to say something snarky, and was startled to find Seunghyun next to him. Before he could react, Seunghyun had him pinned against the window and was kissing him roughly. Heechul tried to push him off, but Seunghyun would not have it. He only kissed Heechul harder, gripping his face tightly. Heechul did the only thing he could think of- he bit down.

 

The slap had Heechul reeling, and he held onto the bed for support.

"Get out," Seunghyun growled.

"Sir, you're bleeding!" a voice protested.

"Did I call you in here, Kangin? No. And you are never to put your hands on Heechul again. Get out, I'll deal with you later."  
  


Heechul didn't raise his eyes, but he heard the door click shut. He was trying to steady his breathing when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Heechul snarled, pulling back.

"I'm sorry," Seunghyun said softly. "It's my fault."

"Damn right it is." Heechul huffed before looking up at Seunghyun. The mobster looked so remorseful that Heechul deflated. "Just leave. I don't want to see you right now."

Seunghyun nodded. "I'll send Shindong up with breakfast."

Heechul didn't answer, just flopped back on the bed.


	4. Reflections

Heechul shifted in the hot tub and closed his eyes. He'd fallen asleep in the entertainment room and his neck was killing him. He had been startled to wake up in his bed and figured Seunghyun had carried him. He didn't seem to like anyone else touching him, especially the security guards.  
  
Heechul thought back to that incident a month ago, when he'd bitten Seunghyun. He'd avoided the mobster for a week, and was still avoiding security. He spent a lot of time in the kitchen with Shindong. Heechul loved watching the man work his magic- and he was funny. Especially when dealing with Leeteuk and Ryeowook. They were always sneaking treats or throwing food at each other. Heechul always took Shindong's side because he was the sweet maker.  
  
He gave security a wide berth, especially Kangin. He accepted (as if he had a choice) that these guys were supposed to be protecting him, but he wasn't about to be in the same room with them. Not if he could help it.  
  
Heechul's eyes drited shut again and he thought about Seunghyun. He found himself thinking of the master of the house often, if he was honest with himself. The whole first week he'd avoided Seunghyun. He wouldn't use the bathroom until he was sure Seunghyun was out. He would wait until everyone else had eaten before heading to the kitchen. He spent most of the time in his room.  
  
But the more he had thought about it, the more Heechul felt bad for the way everything happened. He could have pushed Seunghyun harder- he didn't have to bite the man.  
  
Heechul would never come out and apologize- that wasn't his style- so he just did little things to show he was remorseful. Soft smiles in the hallway; sharing the bathroom; eating meals together. Seunghyun answered each small effort with a huge smile, letting Heechul know they were alright.  
  


Heechul climbed out of the hot tub and dried off. He was getting hungry and hoped Shindong had some tasty snacks for him to snag. Walking into the foyer, Heechul spotted Seunghyun in front of the staircase, talking to a man Heechul had never seen before. The man broke off when he saw Heechul and leered at him.

"Well well well. And who is this delectable little dish?"

Seunghyun turned and noticed Heechul, motioning him over. "Heechul, this is my colleague, Lee Soo Man. Soo Man, thi is Heechul, my honored guest.

"How much?"

"Excuse me?" Heechul asked, disgusted.

"How much do you want for him, Choi?"

"I'm not an object to be bought!" Heechul shouted.

Soo Man snorted. "People are bought and sold all the time. What do you think human trafficking is, boy?"

"He's not for sale." Seunghyun stated firmly.

"One billion."  
  


Heechul's eyes widened. He looked at Seunghyun, whose jaw had clenched and eyes narrowed.

"Soo Man, you insult my guest. And me."

When he turned to face Heechul, however, Seunghyun's features were calm.

"Heechul, why don't you go get dressed and we'll go out for a nice dinner, okay?"  
  


Heechul nodded, not trusting his voice. He moved behind Seunghyun, not wanting to be any closer to Soo Man then he had to, and raced up the stairs.  
  
  


At the restaurant, Seunghyun and Heechul sat in a secluded booth in the back. Kangin and Dongwook were at a seperate table, but still nearby.  
  
Heechul had been quiet the whole evening. The only time he spoke was when he gave the waiter his order. He wouldn't look at Seunghyun beyond the merest glances, and sometimes sighed softly.

"Heechul, you've been quiet all evening. What's going on?"

When Heechul didn't answer, Seunghyun took one of Heechul's hands in his own, noting the slight tremble.

"You can tell me. Whatever it is, we can fix it."

Heechul just looked at Seunghyun.

"I'll make it better. I swear."

Heechul sighed and said softly, "A billion won is a lot of money."

"Yes it is." Seunghyun agreed.

"For anyone- no matter how much money they already have."

Seunghyun nodded, then realization hit him. "You actually think I would sell you?!" He hissed.

Heechul didn't answer, as the waiter set their food down, but his face said it all.

"I can't believe you think I would do something like that," Seunghyun muttered.

"You're a criminal," Heechul pointed out.

Seunghyun glared at him. "I would never-"

"Why, because you want first crack?" Heechul asked drily.

"I deal _with_ people, not _in_ them. And yes, I want you, but even if I didn't, I wouldn't sell you or give you away or whatever like some shop trinket. I want you _safe_ , Chulie."

Heechul's eyes flicked up at the nickname.

"I want you safe and happy and I'll do  everything I can to make that happen."  
  


The rest of the meal went the way of silence. Heechul picked at his food beofre finally pushing his plate away. Seunghyun finished his meal as fast as he could to get Heechul home. He so desperately wanted to hold Heechul's hand, but he had closed himself into a little ball.  
  
Back home, Heechul walked straight to his room. He was about to grab the doorknob when Seunghyun's voice stopped him.

"Heechul." he said softly.

Heechul turned.

"You do believe what I said in the restaurant, right?"

Heechul shrugged.

Suddenly Seunghyun was right in front of him, cupping his face gently with both hands. "You have to believe I'll keep you safe. You have to trust me."  
Heechul clasped Seunghyun wrists, but didn't pull him away. "You're making me nervous. Is something going to happen?"

Seunghyun didn't answer, just stared at Heechul with his searching eyes.

"I trust you, Hyun," Heechul swallowed, heart in this throat. "I trust that you'll keep me safe."

Seunghyun gave a small smile, then kissed Heechul gently on the forehead. "Good night, sweet prince." he whispered, before turning into his own room.


	5. Shopping

Heechul found Seunghyun in the morning absorbed in a newspaper at the dining room table. "Isn't it a little early for all that depressing news?" he grumbled, grabbing a bagel and slathering it with cream cheese.

"Never too early for business."

"What's on the agenda for today?" Heechul sat down next to Seunghyun, who smiled at him.

"Contract negotiations."

"Sounds dull."

"You have no idea." Seunghyun sighed, folding the paper. "But not for you. Feel like shopping?"

Heechul shrugged.

"At GIYONGCHY?"  
  
The bagel stopped halfway to Heechul's mouth, and he looked over at Seunghyun. "Serious?"

Seunghyun smiled warmly. "I've already called the store, authorizing you to use my account... which is at zero."

"Shit."

"I'll send Kangin with you."

"No, not Kangin."

"Are you kidding? I still haven't punished him for slapping you. He hates shopping- he doesn't even do his own. He waits until someone else is going then gives them money to shop for him."

"He hates me."

"He doesn't!"

"He does. If anyone would sell me to that guy who was here yesterday, it's Kangin."

"Oh that's-"

"It's not. He hates me for biting you and you yelling at him. You cannot send him with me."

Heechul's hands trembled. Seunghyun stood and gathered Heechul into his arms.

"Okay," he said, resting his cheek on Heechul's head. "I'll send Seungri. He loves shopping. He'll be thrilled. Okay?"

Heechul nodded, not trusting his voice.

 

* * *

  
Seungri was a blast to shop with. They were like two children in a candy store. He helped Heechul try on clothes, approving or disapproving various articles of clothing. When Heechul threw in a pair of shoes and a belt for the bodyguard, Seungri squealed.

"You're not very tough for a bodyguard." Heechul laughed.

"Oh come on! They're GIYONGCHY! Even Seunghyun would squeal."

Heechul looked skeptical.

"Okay, maybe not squeal, but-"

Seungri was cut off by his cell. " _Must_ you interrupt my shopping with business?" Seungri whined.

Heechul snorted.  
  
"Is the house secure?" Seungri asked in a different tone.

Heechul raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, we'll head back now." Seungri hung up and grabbed the bags.

"I can carry my own bags."

"As if I would let you anywhere near my shoes."

Heechul rolled his eyes.

  


"What happened?" he finally asked.

"Nothing."

"And that's why you asked if the house was secure?"

Seungri didn't take his eyes off the road. "Master Choi is fine, you're fine. That's all you need to be concerned about."  
  
Heechul opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again. What could he say? Clearly something had happened, but they were safe. Or so Seungri said. But can you really trust a guy just by his taste in clothes?

 

* * *

  
Back at Seunghyun's, the front door was half off its hinges. A trio of small holes dotted the center. Heechul's eyes widened, recognizing bullet holes. Seungri tugged Heechul's arm. He gently led Heechul upstairs, nodding to Kangin who was talking to a cop. Seungri deposited the bags on Heechul's bed.

"Stay here." he commanded before leaving.  
  
Heechul blew a lock of hair out of his face and scowled. _Might as well get these clothes put away_. Walking by the bathroom door, Heechul heard muffled voices. Slowly opening the door, he found the room empty. Padding across the floor to the door to Seunghyun's room, Heechul held his breath. The voices were louder, but he still couldn't hear what they were saying. Very carefully, he cracked open the door. Seunghyun, shirtless, was leaning against the headboard. A man was standing next to the bed, and looked like he was applying a bandage.  
  
"You're hurt?" Heechul asked, stepping tentatively into the room.

"Yah! I told you to stay in your room." Seungri scowled.

"It's alright Seungri," Seunghyun smiled. "Come here, Heechul. The rest of you- out. I need some peace."

"I left your bag on my bed." Heechul told Seungri.

"Bag?" Seunghyun asked.

Seungri beamed. "I got new shoes and a belt!" he exclaimed, bounding into Heechul's room, shutting the bathroom door behind him.  
  
Seunghyun smiled." Very generous. Of course, it will be months before he shuts up about it."

Heechul shrugged, moving closer to Seunghyun's bed. "He was fun to shop with. It was the least I could do."  
  
Seunghyun pulled back the covers next to him. Heechul crawled into bed, but didn't get close to Seunghyun.

"I know you're worried because I promised to protect you, but I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Heechul glared at Seunghyun. "You know, you keep  telling me to trust you. It's difficult to do when you hide stuff from me."  
  
Seunghyun sighed. "The men who came here were sent by Lee Soo Man."

Heechul looked confused.

"The man who wanted to buy you yesterday."Seunghyun said gently.

Heechul looked horrified. "They were looking for me? This happened because of me?"

"That's why I sent you shopping."

"You knew they were coming?"

"Lee Soo Man is a drug dealer who dabbles in his own supply, as does his crew. And when you do drugs, you get sloppy. And your crew gets chatty. When I found out, I made sure to get you out of the house. If he'd been smart, he would have had men scouting the house and would have seen you leave."

"And you only sent me with one bodyguard?"

"You only needed one. Soo Man wasn't smart enough to send guys to scope out the house."

"How do you know?"

"The same way I knew these guys were coming."  
  
Heechul didn't answer. His mind whirled with information. Some men were sent to kidnap him. Seunghyun knew, and he sent him away. He just couldn't process everything.

"Is there any more damage to the house?" is all he could come up with.

Seunghyun shrugged. "If there is, it's being taken care of. My only concern was you. And myself, of course."  
  
Heechul nodded. Turning to get out of bed, he turned to look at Seunghyun. Seunghyun's cat eyes bore into his.

"Thank you for saving me."

Seunghyun smiled a large, genuine smile. "I promised you I would keep you safe." He picked up Heechul's hand and kissed the palm.

Heechul finally slid off the bed and headed towards the bathroom door. Turning back, he saw Seunghyun still watching him. He blushed and left the room.


	6. Sorrow

Heechul was stretched out in the garden, basking in the sun. It had been raining for the past few days, and he was going to enjoy this beautiful day. He tried to get Seunghyun to come out and play with him, but the man had just smiled and said there was too much work to be done. So Heechul was relaxing on the bench and listening to the birds and the koi pond.

 

"You shouldn't be out in the sun so much. Master Choi rather likes your pale skin."

Heechul cracked an eye to see Siwon smiling at him. He was shirtless and sweating and leaning on a shovel.

"I'm definitely not moving, then."

"You do enjoy teasing him."

"He likes it."

Siwon chuckled.

"Heechul!"

Heechul looked up at the new voice and saw Leeteuk smiling.

"Master Choi requests your presence in his office."

Heechul rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I bet he gives you a bottle of sunblock."

 

"Siwon!"

Heechul and Siwon turned to see Kyuhyun scowling.

"Someone's jealous," Heechul muttered. "Enjoy that hot make up sex you'll be having tonight." He slapped Siwon on the shoulder and headed inside.

 

 

  
Seunghyun's office was inside his bedroom, so Heechul walked in from the connecting bathroom. Seunghyun smiled.

"I'm sorry to pull you from the garden," he apologized.

"Just because you can't pull yourself away from work to enjoy fresh air doesn't mean I should be punished," Heechul pouted.

"I wouldn't have pulled you from your relaxation if it wasn't important."

Heechul sat up straighter. "What's happened?"

Seunghyun exhaled. "Heechul... your father has been killed."

Heechul didn't move. Didn't speak. Didn't even blink.

"It looks like a mob hit."

"Why did you do it?"

Seunghyun looked startled. "What?!"

"Why did you kill my father?"

"You really think I did this?"

"Why not? You're a mobster."

Seunghyun slammed his fist on the desk. "God damn it, I'm not a mobster. Jesus." He ran his hands through his hair. "Why on earth would I kill your father?"

"To keep me here."

"You're already contractually obligated to remain in this house another eight months."

Heechul shrugged. "Maybe you want to keep me here longer."

"But I would want you to stay because you want to," Seunghyun said softly.

"That'll never happen," Heechul spat, standing up. "My father's dead, and it's your fault. You're just a no-good criminal. You can no longer keep me here. Fuck you!" He stormed back into his bedroom, locking the door. Before he could formulate an escape, his grief caught up with him. He sank down onto the bed and sobbed.

  
Seunghyun stood in the connecting bathroom, listening to Heechul's cries. He pressed his hands and forehead to the door. His heart ached. He wanted nothing more than to go in and gather Heechul in his arms. Seunghyun sank down to the floor and didn't move until Heechul's cries tapered off. Figuring the young man had fallen asleep, Seunghyun moved back into his own room.

 

 

When Heechul opened his eyes again, it was dark outside. The house was still. His head throbbed and his eyes ached. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. Carefully, he tried Seunghyun's door. It was unlocked. Heechul peeked in, and saw Seunghyun sitting at his desk, but facing away from it. He crept up slowly. Seunghyun lifted his head and offered a small smile. It was all Heechul needed. He climbed into Seunghyun's lap and curled into a ball, with his head under Seunghyun's chin.  


"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Shhh."

"What I said-"

"Was said in grief and shock. It's alright."

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Then Heechul said, "Seunghyun, what really happened?"

Seunghyun sighed and pressed his lips to Heechul's head. Heechul warmed at the contact.

"It's a long story," Seunghyun said. But it's true. And sad. I need you to not interrupt."

"Okay," Heechul answered softly.

"How did your mother die?"

Heechul sat up, startled. Seunghyun's expression was unreadable. "In a car accident."

"Did you see her?"

Heechul's heart began to pound. "No."

"Heechul... last spring, your father found out your mother was having an affair with a young man named Jan Geun Suk. Your father wanted to have her killed. He knew my father wouldn't do it, so he asked to borrow some money to hire someone else. Dad refused. Your father tried to save up some money himself, but that wasn't working, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. One night, he found them parked in a car, and shot your mother in the head. Unfortunately, it also struck Geun Suk. He held on for a week, then died. This had dangerous consequences, because Geun Suk was Lee Soo Man's nephew."

Heechul's eyes widened. "When he was here... he recognized me? And he wanted- oh god-"

"When my father learned what had happened, he went into action. He decided he would "win" you in the yearly poker game."

"So it was all a ruse?"

"Winning you was. Mr. Park and Mr. Tan were unaware. We figured the less people who knew, the better."

"How did you know?"

"My father had a bad heart. He knew he was running out of time. We went to a park last summer, and he told me everything in case he didn't make. I had agreed to this as a favor to him." Seunghyun smiled at the memory. "You were there that day. I don't know if we were following you, or if it was coincidence. You were reading at a table. A little boy came out of nowhere, crying. You picked him up and dried his tears."

"Han Geng," Heechul suddenly remembered. "His family had just moved from China and the other kids made fun of his accent. I took a bill from my pocket and folded it into a little frog for him."

"The look on that's kid's face was priceless," Seunghyun said. "I knew then I would do whatever I could to keep you safe."

"So... there was a never a debt?"

Seunghyun shook his head, smiling.

  
Heechul looked down. He was afraid to look at Seunghyun. Afraid of the emotion he might see. Instead he asked, "Can I go to Dad's funeral?"

"It'll be dangerous. No doubt Soo Man is hoping you'll come out."

Heechul nodded.

"We can have a private memorial here, though."

Heechul's eyes welled, and he stood up. Seunghyun stood up too, and placed a chaste kiss on Heechul's lips.

"Get some sleep," he whispered.

 

 

  
Heechul didn't know how late it was when he heard a thump in his room followed by footsteps. There was no moon, and the clock wasn't digital.

"Seunghyun?"

The bedside lamp flicked on, revealing a leering Soo Man.

"I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but it isn't Seunghyun."

A cloth was placed over Heechul's face, and everything went black.


	7. Rescue

Heechul's eyes slowly opened. His whole body ached, and he couldn't move.

 "Awake at last."

Heechul raised his head to see Soo Man grinning at him. Heechul moved to get up, only to be stopped by restraints.

"Sorry about the handcuffs, but I can't have a pretty thing like you trying to get away."

Heechul tugged at the cuffs on his wrists. He looked down to see that his ankles were tied to the chair.

"You must be thirsty. Kangin, give him some water."

Heechul's eyes widened as he noticed Seunghyun's bodyguard move from behind Soo Man. _I fucking knew it._ Kangin approached with a bottle of water, but Heechul turned his head.

"Drink," Kangin commanded. When Heechul still refused, Kangin poured the water on Heechul's head and thunked him with the bottle.

"Such manners, Kangin," Soo Man smiled. Kangin moved out of the way. "You look good wet," Soo Man said, pushing the hair back from Heechul's face.

 

"Where am I?" Heechul asked, pulling out of Soo Man's grasp.

"An abandoned asylum. Hence the padded room."

That's when Heechul took stock of his surroundings. The walls and floors were padded. Soo Man sat on a folding chair in front of him. A long metal table  was pushed  against the wall and Kangin was leaning against it. The window had bars, the ceiling dripped, the paint was peeling, and Heechul really didn't want to know what that stain on the floor was.

"Why am I here?"

"Well, I wanted to take you to headquarters, but too many people would hear you scream."

Heechul struggled to repress a shudder.

"Oh, _why_ you mean? It's simple. Your father murdered my nephew and the woman he loved."

"The woman he loved was my mother."

"You are still your father's son."

"And you killed my father. Isn't that enough?"

Soo Man backhanded him. Heechul thought his eye would explode.

"It will never be enough," Soo Man snarled.

Heechul slowly worked his jaw, moving his tongue around his teeth. Everything seemed to be in place.

"You need to be punished," Soo Man sighed. "But I also so desperately want to fuck you. Punish, fuck, punish, fuck, punish, fuck. I can't decide!" he grinned at Kangin, who stared back impassively.

"Coin toss time."

  
There was a commotion down the hall. Soo Man ignored it, flipping a coin into the air. Kangin, however, left the room. There was a thud against the wall.

"Sex first!" Soo Man declared cheerfully, and advanced upon Heechul.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Seunghyun walked in. He was dressed in black and holding a gun. He looked dangerous. Gorgeous. Heechul trembled but Seunghyun remained calm. His gun- and gaze- were pointed directly at Soo Man.

"Ah, Seunghyun. Just in time to watch me fuck your boy."

Seunghyun's face was blank.

Soo Man stood behind Heechul, and lowered his head. "Don't tell me you've never had a taste."

Seunghyun still didn't speak. His gun followed Soo Man's every move. Soo Man bent down and bit Heechul's neck. Heechul cried out and squirmed, but Seunghyun didn't even flinch.

  
Kangin came back in and Soo Man released Heechul's neck. Kangin had a gun in his hand. He aimed it at the back of Seunghyun's head.

"Se-Seunghyun," Heechul choked out.

"Close your eyes, Heechul," Seunghyun said calmly, cocking the gun.

"B-but-"

"Close your eyes, Heechul," Seunghyun repeated, "And do not open them until I tell you."

Heechul began to weep. He didn't want Seunghyun to be killed, not for his sake, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. A blast exploded from the gun and Heechul's ears were ringing.

  
 

* * *

   
"Heechul? Heechul can you hear me?"

A voice was coming in faintly. Heechul sniffed and took in several deep breaths. He kept his eyes squeezed shut.

"Heechul," gentle hands cupped his face. "Say something. Let me know that you're okay."

"Seunghyun?"

"It's me, baby."

"You're dead."

"I am not."

The ankle ties were removed.

"Kangin shot you."

"I did not!" Kangin protested indignantly from behind Heechul. He was uncuffing Heechul.

"Heechul," Seunghyun said softly, putting Heechul's arms around his neck. "I'm going to pick you up. When I do, wrap your legs around my waist. Keep your eyes closed."

Heechul nodded, clenching his eyes shut. Seunghyun picked him up, and his legs automatically went around his rescuer's waist. He buried his face in Seunghyun's neck and breathed him in. Safe. He was safe. Seunghyun placed his hand on the back Heechul's head and held him there.

 

 

  
Heechul wasn't sure how long they walked. It felt like ages, but Senghyun wasn't even winded. When they stepped outside, Heechul lifted his head and breathed in the fresh air. A car door opened, and he was placed gently on the seat.

"You can open your eyes," Seunghyun said softly.

Heechul did. Seunghyun never looked better. Next to him were Seungri, Kangin, and Dongwook. The moon and stars were out.

"What happened?"

"Kangin and Dongwook are undercover cops. Soo Man and his gang have been taken down."

"You used me as bait?"

"You were an innocent bystander," Kangin replied, speaking to Heechul for the first time.

"How long was I gone?"

"Too long for my taste," Seunghyun answered. "Now get in so we can go home."

Heechul scooted into the car so Seunghyun and Seungri could climb in. Heechul wrapped his arms awkwardly around Seunghyun (before Seunghyun finally pulled him into his lap) and rested his head on his chest. Seunghyun ran his hands through Heechul's hair.

"I think I need to send you and Seungri back to GIYONGCHY."

"I agree," Heechul said sleepily. "I think Seungri needs a hat and sunglasses."

"Yes!" Seungri cheered.

" _Must_ you?" Dongwook whined from the front seat. He was not looking forward to the squealing and incessant chatter about clothing he was about to hear.

"I must," Heechul replied, winking at Seungri.

"At least we'll be gone this time," Kangin said.

"I'm going to deck myself out in full GIYONGCHY regalia and make a special trip to the station just to see you guys," Seungri teased. "You'll love it."


	8. End

They had been home for two weeks. Heechul was still having nightmares. After the first week he finally moved into Seunghyun's bedroom. It worked out because Seunghyun worked late into the night. When he would see Heechul begin to toss and turn, he would stop work, change into his pajamas, and climb into bed. He would pull Heechul to him, whisper, "I'm here," and stroke his back until he fell asleep again.

 

True to Seunghyun's word, they had a memorial service for Mr. Kim in the garden. All of the household staff attended, even Kyuhyun. Heechul wanted to speak, but he was too choked up. Seunghyun spoke about the short amount of time he'd known Mr. Kim, and mentioned how highly his own father had spoken of him. Seungri spoke as well. Not of Mr. Kim- he hadn't known the man- but of Heechul. His kindness and generosity could only be "passed down from someone equally kind and generous." Shindong had prepared all of Heechul's favorite foods, and made sure Heechul ate so much he finally fell asleep in the newly installed hammock.

  


  
"Heechul," someone was shaking his shoulder.

Heechul whined and turned his head.

"Heechul. Come on, man, wake up."

Heechul opened his eyes to Kyuhyun standing over him.

"It's about to rain," Kyuhyun explained. "I need to move the hammock inside."

Heechul nodded and stood up. He stretched and moved out of the way.

"Thanks for coming today," he said softly. Kyuhyun nodded. Heechul shrugged and headed inside.

 

 

  
As usual, Seunghyun could be found sitting at his desk, on the phone. He leaned back in his chair to allow Heechul the room to climb into his lap.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," he said before hanging up.

"You don't have to hang up for my sake."

"Are you kidding? You're a most welcome distraction. You have a very calming influence."

Heechul smiled and sat up. He arranged himself so that he was straddling Seunghyun's lap, and he just looked at him- really looked at the man who had placed so much on the line for him.

"What?" Seunghyun asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"You. How well you've cared for me when you didn't even know who I was."

"But I did. When I saw you that day at the park comforting that little boy, I knew the real you."

Heechul blushed. Framing Heechul's face with his hands, Seunghyun pulled him in for a kiss. A crack of thunder sounded, and Heechul flinched. Seunghyun's hands moved to Heechul's waist, pulling him in closer, and deepening the kiss. Heechul mewled, wrapping his arms around Seunghyun's neck. Seunghyun broke the kiss to pepper more kisses along Heechul's jaw and throat. Heechul arched into Seunghyun, who ran his hands up his back. He then pulled back and sank to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Seunghyun asked as Heechul freed his hardening cock. Heechul just grinned as he stroke Seunghyun a few times before taking him into his mouth.

  
Seunghyun's head dropped back onto the chair and he closed his eyes. He placed his hand gently on the back of Heechul's head and guided his movements. Heechul's mouth felt like equal parts sin and Heaven. His eyes snapped back open when he felt Heechul run his tongue over his balls. He gathered all of Heechul's hair into one fist so that he could watch him. So that he could watch this beautiful man make him feel good. So good. So fucking good. When Heechul looked up at Seunghyun with an innocent expression, he almost lost it. He had to pull Heechul off of him right then.

"You can't seriously expect me to last when you give me that look while you're sucking me, can you?" he asked, picking Heechul up off the floor  and placing him on the desk.

"What look?"

Seunghyun was undressing him. "That one that matches your voice right now." He held up two fingers. "Suck."

Heechul did so. He kept his eyes locked on Seunghyun as he mimicked the same movements he had on his cock. Seunghyun removed his fingers and inserted one finger into Heechul's ass. Heechul moaned and leaned back on his elbows. Seunghyun moved his finger slowly, in and out, a torturous pace. Lightning flashed outside just as Seunghyun found Heechul's prostate. Heechul whimpered and bucked his hips and Seunghyun added the second finger. He watched as Heechul fucked himself on his fingers.

"Ready," Heechul gasped out.

  
Seunghyun removed his fingers and Heechul whined. Seunghyun moved into him inch by inch, until Heechul was sure he would die from want.

"Please, move faster," Heechul begged.

"I can't," Seunghyun whispered, slowly sliding out before moving right back in. "If I do, I won't be able to hold back."

"I don't care. Fuck me as hard as you can. Pound out these awful nightmares. Please, Seunghyun, I'm begging you."

Seunghyun gazed at the desperate look on Heechul's face, and leaned in for a soft kiss. He pulled out of Heechul and turned him over.

"Let me know if I hurt you," he said before pushing right back in. He gripped  Heechul's hips and set a quicker pace. Heechul moaned and pushed back against Seunghyun's thrusts. Panting filled the room as their bodies set a frantic rhythm.

"Harder," Heechul panted, raising himself up. Seunghyun wrapped an arm around Heechul's chest and pounded into him. Heechul cried out and reached back to grab Seunghyun's neck while simultaneously stroking himself. He came into his hand. The tightening on Seunghyun's dick had him following soon after. Seunghyun pulled Heechul's head back and kissed him thoroughly.

"Bath."

 

 

  
They sat across from each other in a steaming bath. Seunghyun was giving Heechul a foot massage.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Heechul said softly.

"How would you and Seungri shop?"

"Online."

Seunghyun chuckled.

"I'm serious, though. I would like to stay. Here, with you."

Seunghyun smiled, and pulled Heechul into a kiss.


End file.
